Begging
by seductivefeline
Summary: Ryou can be quite the freak in the bedroom. Dom!Ryou. Angstshipping. Oneshot.


something i wrote real quick. it wasn't supposed to be this long. oh well

_light bdsm_

* * *

He was presently in a very compromising position as he stared at his lithe captor. He was securely tied by each wrist to the cherry wood bedframe and his legs were painfully spread to reveal a vibrating object lodged inside of him. His swollen cock stood quivering from the invading object's movements. There was a shaky rise and fall of a glistening bronze chest as he attempted (and apparently failed) to keep his cool.

His captor grinned excitedly, a camera in one hand. It was aimed directly at the exotic beauty that was Marik Ishtar.

"Ryou…" he breathed.

"What is it, Marik?" His voice was laced with innocence, but given their current situation, it was anything but.

"You know what." He shifted, but this was a mistake, for he suddenly gasped. The vibrator brushed against his prostate, and his shaking legs felt like jelly.

"Ryou…" he tried again, though this time his pathetic plea sounded more like a blissful moan.

Ryou mumbled something under his breath, sounding along the lines of '_that's right…~'_

He brought his hand forward and for a moment, Marik looked hopeful. It grew closer to the vibrator, but instead of removing it, he shoved it even deeper. Marik let out an unexpected cry as his whole lower body trembled.

He moved his hips, trying to feel more comfortable. "Please," he groaned, his lilac eyes melting.

"Please what?" The camera pointed at his face now. His eyes were lidded, deep lavender hidden behind long lashes. Brilliant crimson was spreading across his cheeks in a hot blush.

He bit his lower lip, tipping his chin back a few inches, unnerved by the device that was carefully recording his every word and movement. "Move it."

"Move what? You'll have to be more specific, my dear Marik."

There was a shaky exhale, and he attempted to glare at Ryou. It was weak and unconvincing, however. "Move the damn dildo."

Ryou practically purred, "How would you like me to move it?" He asked coyly.

"Move it…move it in and out."

He looked down, licking his lips. The vibrator was practically invisible between bronze cheeks. He wrapped his fingers around the end of the vibrator, and the captor complied. Marik writhed as much as he could in his binds as the vibrator was pulled almost all the way out. There was a moment of hesitation before Ryou mercilessly pushed it back in.

Marik threw his head to the side, his mouth wide in a luxurious moan.

"Gods…" he breathed, his whole body shaking. "A-hhhh-hgh."

Ryou shifted closer, and the movements grew quicker. "Do you like that, Marik?" A sly grin took over his face.

"Yes, yes~" he choked, his fingers clenching. He rolled his hips, determined to maximize pleasure in any possible manner. "I-it's so big-!"

A coy chuckle could be heard. Ryou his hand removed from the vibrator. Thin digits remained close though, gently brushing a trembling inner thigh.

"W-why'd you stop?" Marik asked whined breathlessly.

Ryou didn't reply. He kept touching Marik, though. The Egyptian truly looked delectable, the way he arched his stomach into Ryou's gentle fingers. How face was flushed, how his abs trembled and tightened. It was truly a scene of exotic beauty, with his shimmering blond hair spilling over the pillows like golden water.

Not to mention his legs were spread quite far, revealing his most private, aroused areas. His cock bounced as he gently rolled his hips into the vibrator, desperate for stimulation. Semen had collected on the blushed tip.

Marik looked absolutely delicious. Ryou's breathing went quicker as he leaned in. He set the camera on Marik's abdomen, as he lowered his mouth, taking Marik's cock into his mouth. The man shot his eyes open, loudly groaning at the sudden stimulation.

"Oh gods - Ryou -" he choked, "Fuck. Your mouth is so h-hot."

There was a muffled reply. He gazed straight at his lover as he swirled his tongue around the hardened tip before taking it into his mouth once more.

"Ah - mmm- fuck~"

He bobbed his head a few times, moaning around the swollen member, vibrations making the whole thing more pleasurable. He drew his mouth up once more, releasing the appendage with a wet pop.

Marik had his back arched. He whined as cold air hit his cock that was shimmering with sticky saliva.

"R-ryou," he struggled to speak now. He looked past the viewer, staring at his lover with hazy irises. "Why… why did you have to stop?"

"I want to savor this." Ryou replied. His voice was thick with desire. "I don't know how long I can last though…" a pale hand appeared to stroke Marik's muscled abdomen, the pallid fingers contrasting against tight bronze skin. "You're just so beautiful."

Marik sighed longingly, wetting his lips with his tongue. "Please." He paused, staring directly into Ryou's eyes. "Is that what you want?"

Ryou chuckled, "Yes. But the way you said it…" He stroked a single finger up Marik's shaft, "It didn't convince me that you truly want it."

The exotic man let out an almost irritated exhale. He closed his eyes, remaining quiet for a moment until…

Lilac eyes opened once more. They were gentle, pleading. He tipped his chin back and bit his bottom lip shyly, eyelids fluttering, "R-ryou…" the stutter was purposeful. "Ryou… please…" he whispered, his voice low and begging.

"Better."

Marik smirked now, licking his lips. He tugged at his binds, almost frustrated, "I want you," he murmured. "Please, Ryou -"

He cut off with a gasp as Ryou stroked his slick cock a few times.

He then worked his way up Marik's body, practically crawling up to his face. The camera grew closer, now catching the drops of glittering sweat slipping down the sides of his face.

"I might please you more," Ryou began as he sat right on Marik's chest, making himself comfortable. His swollen length was right in front of Marik's face, the tip practically touching the Egyptian's nose. "If… you do something for me?" The offering tone was almost innocent. Almost.

He shuffled a bit closer. He took hold of his own length, pressing his head to Marik's rosy lips. Marik opened his mouth willingly, allowing the pulsing appendage to enter his mouth.

Ryou let out a shaky sigh, relieved to finally feel pleasure. His erection had been aching for so long now. Marik smirked around the cock as he drew his tongue over the sensitive nerves, humming affectionately. "I love the way you taste," he whispered, his voice muffled.

Ryou replied with unintelligible mewling. He feared his trembling knees would give out, so he grasped the bed frame. Marik happily took Ryou's length, putting as much of it in his mouth as he could.

"Oh Gods - M-marik…" Ryou's voice choked.

Marik chuckled, closing his eyes and letting Ryou buck his hips, the length slipping in and out of the wet cavern of his mouth. A few times he gagged, resulting in Ryou drawing out completely before plunging back in. His face was perfectly content as he sucked Ryou off, the affectionate yet lustful look on his features never leaving.

"You know… if you were - ergh - nice, you'd move that vibrator," Marik managed, though his voice was distorted.

"But am I nice?" Ryou questioned, although there was a smile on his face as he twisted his body around, reaching for the vibrator as best he could from his position.

"Yes… yes," Marik whimpered, going back to eagerly sucking the hot cock in his mouth.

Ryou found that the position was growing awkward. His spine felt twisted and sore, so he (unfortunately) withdrew himself from Marik's mouth. He set the camera on the bedside table, so everything would still be recorded, before turning his body and laying across Marik.

In this position, he could take Marik's cock into his mouth. Marik moaned in response, weakly licking the erection that was placed so conveniently in front of his lips. He wanted nothing more than to rip the binds off and dig his fingernails into Ryou's hips.

All thoughts evaporated, however, when Ryou began thrusting the vibrator in and out of him yet again. It was large, almost unbearably so. He couldn't help but whimper as he tried to gain enough cognitive thought to suck Ryou off as well.

The paler man groaned. His dick felt hot and straining. The pleasure pressed him onwards as he shoved the vibrating dildo in and out of Marik's entrance, carefully aiming towards the bundle of hypersensitive nerves that made Marik scream. He bobbed his head, taking as much as he could in his mouth.

Marik was extremely overstimulated. The hot mouth on his length - the way the vibrating mass was shoved up against his prostate repeatedly. He felt as if he were going to explode. His whole body rolled and shook as he desperately tried to please Ryou. It was so much though - too much -

"F-fuck, Ryou," he whimpered, his words unclear. "I'm close - f-fuck-"

Ryou couldn't help but press his hips down, obscuring anything else Marik was going to say. He thrust the vibrator in quicker and made sure his sucks were strong and wet.

He heard Marik let out a muffled groan, and hot, sticky cum filled his mouth. He kept bobbing his head, drawing out Marik's orgasm before he pulled his mouth away, wet liquid sliding from his mouth. His attempt to swallow had failed.

He could still feel Marik's mouth around him, but he had stopped his ministrations. He pulled out, turning around to sit on Marik's chest again. In the afterglow of his orgasm, he stared at Ryou numbly, a bit of saliva falling down his chin.

It was a delectably attractive sight. Ryou bit his lip, fondly running his fingers through Marik's hair.

He was so beautiful.

His mind was still hazy as he took a rough hold on Marik's gold locks, his fingers tangling into the strands. He began jerking himself off. His length was hot and sticky with spit, and the view beneath him drove him over the edge quickly. Marik barely had the sense enough to open his mouth as Ryou came, though most of the sticky liquid got on his lips and chin.

"Ah - hah - Marik!~" Ryou cried out.

He panted as he continued jerking himself until the thrill past, leaving a lingering peaceful euphoria. When he opened his eyes, he saw a cum covered Marik and instantly blushed. "Er - sorry…" he released his length and Marik's hair, using his thumb to rub some of it off his chin.

"I wasn't expecting it," Marik admitted with a tender grin. "It's okay." With a slight seductive glint of his eye, he flicked out his tongue and licked some off of his lips.

Ryou went redder. Now that the act had been said and done, his politer nature took hold. "I'm still sorry… and you shouldn't do things like that." He readjusted himself so he could give Marik a chaste kiss, "Or I'll want to go again."


End file.
